No Fear
by obi's girl
Summary: Lindsey & Darla pairing...Angel's quest to kill her. (Re-edited)
1. No_Fear (Ch. 1)

No Fear: Chapter 1  
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: My take on what might have happened after "Reunion", after Angel left Lindsay, Lila, Holland and other employees at the mercy of Darla and Drusilla.   
E-mail: obikenobi_gurl@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Angel and Buffy are a trademark of Joss Whedon. All the characters mentioned belong to him. I was just itching to get this down before I lost it. Enjoy :)   
  
  
Lindsey McDonald stared at the blonde woman as she paced about the room. She was under a lot of pressure. Drusilla, made her into a vampire seeing that her vampire body was already dying. Now she was the demon she feared becoming again but only accepted it because Dru thought it was what she wanted. But really all she wanted was to die in peace, have a second chance at dying naturally without having to go through Hell all over again. Lindsey didn't want her to suffer. He felt she didn't deserve too and maybe that was why he was spared. He hated seeing Darla punish herself over what she was.   
  
"What are you thinking?" he whispered, desperate to hear her sweet voice.  
  
She turned to him, her chest trying to breathe. Her old self was trying to get used to the fact that she didn't breathe oxygen anymore, but only felt blood. Darla waved her head, looking innocently at Lindsey. "I was just remembering that time in your office, when I was staring out the window and I was able to see my reflection."   
  
He smiled, "I remember that. I saw it too but I didn't want to scare you..."   
  
"And the kiss we shared," she interrupted, walking to him. Darla felt his chest, unbuttoning his shirt, "Do you remember?"   
  
"I do."   
  
"And what about now? You're probably wandering why I spared your life. Why didn't I let Drusilla snap your neck?"   
  
Lindsey nodded his head, "I wasn't afraid. I care but I don't."   
  
"Aren't you afraid of me? I could kill you at any given moment and you'd never be able to stop me." she paused, feeling his neck with her hands, "I think that's why you like me, Lindsey. I seem sweet on the outside but on the inside, I'm a killer. I kill, I murder, and torture but you still want more. You're the only one I've known besides Angel to know the real me and not be afraid of it,"   
  
"Why is that, Lindsey? Why aren't you afraid?" she questioned.   
  
A smirk crossed his face, nodding his head again, "I don't know. I guess it's because I know you. Or used to know the real you,"   
  
"I've killed so many. I don't remember any of their faces or names, but they were there - at the wrong time. But you don't care, do you? You want to be here, don't you? To be here, hearing my sweet voice?" she whispered into his ear, as he kissed her chest. Darla pulled back hesitantly, staring at him. "Why don't you say it? Why don't you say what you always wanted to tell the minute you saw me?"   
  
He hesitated, unsure what she was talking about until he realized it. Lindsey gripped her neck, soothingly tickling it with his fingers, "I love you. I want you." Lindsey stood up from the desk, dropping her on the floor, "I've always wanted you. I would have said something before but Angel...you still felt kinship to him and I didn't want to get in the way,"   
  
She heaved, staring up at him, "So, what's stopping you now, Lindsey? I'm right here, not helpless but I'm here. I know you want to. I can feel it. Your pulse is racing just a little bit faster, staring at me and it's driving you crazy," Darla stood up, removing her blouse, "Do it Lindsey! Do it NOW. Nothing's stopping you. I won't."   
  
He nodded, "I can't. I want to but I can't,"   
  
"Why? Is it because I'm not the same Darla you knew? Not the same girl you could easily take advantage of?" she growled, confronting him. She pulled him closer to her, "I'm still that Darla, Lindsey. I'm just not alive,"   
  
Lindsey tried to back away but he couldn't. She held him firmly, "And I think that's what scares you. You're afraid of me - of what I've become,"   
  
"No, I'm not. I just..."   
  
"What? Don't want to take advantage of me?" she purred, kissing his chest again, "That's a little late, don't ya think? You already have. I'm just returning the favor,"   
  
"Lindsey, in your office we were close, but I resisted because I was scared - just like you are now," she continued. Darla bent back, "It's too late for taking back what was done, Lindsey. I already know how you feel, so you mine as well act like you still have some feeling for me,"   
  
Finally, Lindsey gave in a little, staring intensely at Darla. He knew he couldn't act around her. She knew him too well and vice versa. He grabbed her neck, causing Darla to squirm a bit before he kissed her, more strongly and more passionate than the first. Darla felt his body heat. It was rising, boiling for more of her. "Now, I'm yours," she whispered into his ear, dragging him to the floor....   
  
***He watched Darla as she stared out the glass window. She had been taken out of her room, because almost all the mirrors were smashed and the room was a mess. She was beginning to lose her sanity, the beginning to feel the burden of her soul.   
  
"Darla?" he asked.   
  
She flinched, "What? Say it again?"   
  
"I said your name. Darla."   
  
She smiled, "You know I don't even remember my human name. I was Darla for so long. I just became that creature - that thing,"   
  
Darla turned to him. "What did you bring back, Lindsey? What am I? Did you bring back that girl, whose name I can't remember? Or did you bring back something else? The other thing."   
  
He nodded, "Both. Neither. You're just you. Whatever that is."   
  
"Why haven't you kissed me? You've been dying for it, haven't you?"   
  
A kiss. He had been dying to kiss her but he was too scared. " I didn't know if you wanted me to."   
  
"Why should that matter? Do you think I ever hesitated when I wanted something? Life's too short. Believe me, I know. Four hundred years and still too short."   
  
Lindsey stepped forward and kissed her softly.   
  
"Mmm, that's how humans get what *they* want. I remember that much."   
  
He kissed her again... ***  
  
Lindsey couldn't believe his luck. He loved Darla for so long and now, to finally have her, it still felt like he didn't. It felt like she was using him to get back at Angel, but he knew that couldn't be true. Darla wasn't like that or was she? He wasn't sure. What he did know was that she was who she was. Darla, a sweet innocent child snatched from innocence made to be a killer. And her life was beginning again. He touched her golden hair, feeling strands fall through his fingers.   
  
Last year, he hadn't really expected to find someone like Darla. There was Lila Morgan, his associate but that's all she was and she was dead now. And then Wolfram & Heart conjured Darla back from Hell. It was hard for her at first - to be alive again, but he helped her through it. Now, he wanted to help her again - be by her side forever. If being a vampire was what it took to be with her always, he would. At least he'd see her sweet face every morning and every night. That was his reward.   
  
Darla was what he wanted. She made him whole, a feeling he hadn't felt in so long - maybe because Wolfram & Heart took that feeling away when he joined. She gave it back to him, she gave everything back to him. He wanted to give her everything in return, nothing held back.   
  
"Lindsey, are you awake?" she asked.   
  
He smiled, "Yeah. I am. I was just thinking about you," kissing her neck.   
  
She turned to him, smiling, "I know. I sensed your feelings. I know what you want and I'm glad you want it," Darla paused, pulling him closer to her, "I don't want to fight Angel alone and look after Dru by myself can be a torture sometimes. I want you with me. I want you by my side."   
  
"I want to be by your side. I want to be with you always," he whispered, brushing away her golden hair.   
  
Darla smiled, pulling his neck to one side. Her face changed, showing her vampire self. As she pulled closer, she stopped - feeling his heart beat again. "No. I can't do this. I was human once. I can't take your humanity away from you. You'll become a killer like me, lusting after blood and souls until the day someone stakes you,"   
  
He gasped, "I thought you wanted me,"   
  
She nodded, turning away, "I do, Lindsey, but not like that. I don't want you to be cursed like I am, again,"   
  
"Darla, I don't care as long as I'm with you,"   
  
She turned to him in her vampire form, nodding no, "But you will care, Lindsey. You will care. Life is too precious to me taken likely of. I know. It can be stopped in a heart beat." Darla paused, "You'll never know what it would feel like to walk in sun light, to look at yourself in the mirror, to not feel your pulse as you once had. All of it will be gone if I make you, give you a new life of darkness,"   
  
Lindsey nodded, "I don't care. Wolfram & Heart took my life away all ready. I stopped feeling those things all long time ago," he paused, "except when I'm with you. I feel those things again. I feel alive,"   
  
She snapped, growling angrily at him, "And what will you feel when I drain the life out of you, Lindsey? Not much. Except pain, a new pain of killing more and feeling the need to sustain your own life. I know. I've lived that life for 400 years,"   
  
"And I want it!" He whispered, kissing her arm.   
  
Darla froze, not even taking notice of his advances, "You have no idea what you are asking, Lindsey. No idea, except a painted fantasy of what you think it will be like,"   
  
Lindsey kissed her chest, "If you didn't want to give me that life, then why did you spare me?"   
  
She smiled, pulling him off her, "Like I said, I thought I'd return the favor,"   
  
"You lied to me. You played me,"   
  
Darla laughed, "And that's a surprise to you? I'm a vampire Lindsey. I haven't lived 400 years without learning a trick or two."   
  
"And what about Angel? Are you just going to let him hunt you and Drusilla down? Wolfram & Heart won't offer you solace. You've betrayed them."   
  
She turned to him, "I didn't even want Wolfram & Heart's solace in the first place! I didn't want to come back here. You and senior partners brought me back. I didn't want to be here."   
  
He touched her shoulder, "I want you to be here,"   
  
"And for how long? How long until Angel hunts me down and kills me? It'll probably take awhile. His soul prevents him from killing. He can't kill me, but he can easily kill you because you work for them,"   
  
Lindsey nodded no, "I don't. Not anymore. I'm just me,"   
  
Darla nodded, "You're not. You want to be a monster, like me,"   
  
"You're not a monster, Darla,"   
  
She laughed, facing him again, "And you think my forehead is bumpy for no reason? Plastic surgery didn't make this, baby. A Vampire did and if I kill you, there's no turning back,"   
  
"There already is no turning back."   
  
Darla froze, "Put your clothes on, Lindsey. I want to show you something," and she left, pulling on her blouse, pants and jacket.   
  
**  
  
Lindsey followed Darla as she walked down the dark streets of LA. It seemed like she was trying to save his life, his soul. She really did care about him under her demon exterior. There was a soul there - a small one but it was there. He reawakened it. Darla turned to him, frowning. She cocked her head.   
  
"I don't mean to sound like the ghost of Christmas past, but I can tell you a million stories about who was killed anywhere at any given time," she paused, "Would you like to hear?"   
  
He nodded unwillingly. Darla smiled - an almost caring smile. She turned to a small alley, inhabited by a group of hobos. "There. I know they look like a bunch of bums, but they aren't. Who do you think they are?"   
  
Lindsey shrugged, "I don't know,"   
  
"They're vampires. I know it's hard to believe. Vampires that live off rats and garbage, but they're vampires like Angel that can't bear to hurt a human, can't bear to kill for its own survival,"   
  
He peered at her, "Were you like that?"   
  
She laughed, "Lord no! I had pretty things, dresses and Angel but never love. Not true love - the real love humans feel for each other. I never felt that,"   
  
"Why not?"   
  
Darla turned to him, "All Angel was just sex, physical love not emotional. I never felt that before, until I met you. You and your beating heart, wanting me for who I was and not the monster I was,"   
  
Lindsey smiled, placing his hands in his pockets, "Still do,"   
  
The vampire looked down. She knew his heart was true. Everything he said to her was true. He wanted to live a life with her - at what cost, he didn't care. It didn't matter to him who she was. Darla dropped the act and walked beside Lindsey. "Maybe there is a chance for you after all. Maybe,"   
  
He smiled as she began to walk away, "Then maybe there's a chance for us,"   
  
She froze and continued to walk on.   
  
"Maybe." He whispered again.   
  
**  
  
Drusilla danced silently, circling the grand room. It was night. Her grand mom left her in charge of disposing the corpses but she opted to "listen to the pretty music". Darla rolled her eyes as she noticed the young vampire roaming around the den. Lindsey smiled. She stopped dancing once she noticed they were there. Dru licked her fingers, like a child and smiled.   
  
"Oh, hi grandmum. I was just enjoying the sweet music."   
  
Darla waved her hand, "Never mind, honey. Just get rid of the bodies. They're bloody and it's going to be Hell to get the stain out of the carpet,"   
  
She smiled, nodding, "Okay." Propping up one of the dead bodies and dragging it out. Dru smiled at Lindsey as she left, "Oh, you've been naughty with each other,"   
  
Lindsey frowned. He had forgotten that Drusilla was had the sight.   
  
Darla turned to him, smiling, "Now. Do you still wish to be a part of my crazy family? I'm sure there's always room for more,"   
  
He smiled again, "If it means sharing my life with you, I can take the risk. I like taking risks," holding her close to him. Lindsey kissed her neck, "I might learn a thing or two. It wouldn't be so bad,"   
  
Darla laughed, "That's where you're wrong," changing into her vampire form, "It will be," She turned around, tilting his neck to aside, biting deep into his flesh.   
  
Lindsey fell to the floor, as she bit him. He hadn't expected what it would feel like to be bitten. Darla laughed, letting go a bit. She stared into his blue eyes, and bit him again - this time more gently, almost like a kiss. He didn't scream. When most people were bitten, they try to scream to give some indication they needed help or they didn't want to be bitten but Darla could see Lindsey was different. He wasn't like other humans and that was why Darla chose him. She backed away, running her finger across her chest. Lindsey saw what she was doing and didn't resist. He drew forward to her breast, sucking up the blood like a baby.   
  
Darla frowned a while as his memories became hers. Everything he experienced in his life, everyone he knew and loved, his family, his friends and past loves - she knew them all. She didn't care about who they were and what they meant to him. She was his new family now. Nothing else that mattered to him didn't matter to her. It was a new life, a life she'd given him. And she expected full obedience.   
  
He stopped after feeling too much blood running in his veins and let go, staring up at her sweet face. Darla looked down at her chest. Her blouse was covered in blood, but the damage was only minimal and the wound would heal quickly. She faced him again, smiling. Darla reached out, stroking his brown hair. "My dear boy. Welcome to my world. I hope you enjoy yourself,"   
  
Lindsey smiled, crawling from the floor to kiss her again....   
  
  
TBC   



	2. No_Fear (Ch. 2)

  
No Fear_Ch. 2  
By obi's girl  
  
5 Months Later   
Somewhere in Downtown Los Angelus - Night   
  
Darla ran into the hotel room, followed by Lindsey and Dru. She loved the rush of being hunted by a prey, especially Angel and yes, Buffy was along for the ride. She had to admit that seeing the Slayer again and working with Angel brought back unpleasant memories. Memories of a time before the two rivals began dating seriously. Buffy, in Darla's opinion was a stuck-up, pouty face blonde who knew absolutely nothing about hunting vampires. In fact Buffy hated the Slaying. But now, Buffy was quick to her skill and stronger than she had been when Darla first met her.   
  
Darla turned to Lindsey. He was still overtaken by the sudden attack but thrilled to have met the Slayer and was able to live to tell the story. Drusilla ran from the door, collapsing on the bed. Darla stared at Lindsey. Five months ago, he wanted to be a vampire, to live the life she lived and now she had him, she didn't have any regrets about it. True, he was young and still had much to learn but that was why she was there. Darla was the teacher again, guiding him to his first steps and his first prey. He also enjoyed the rush of killing without consciences but did it gracefully as to not cause much harm to his victim. She smiled at him. Besides being a killer, he wasn't bad to look at either.   
  
"So, what do we do now?" he asked, turning to her - still vamped out.   
  
Darla leaned on the door, circling her finger around his chest and kissed him, "Well, we killed the Concierge, the bell boy - though I don't think he was worth it."   
  
Dru sat up, smelling the air. Darla noticed she was onto something and turned to her, "What is it, darling? What do you smell?"   
  
She wavered around, getting a feel for the room and jumped sudennly, "They're close. Both of them and the Watcher is with them,"   
  
The vampire rolled her eyes, "She just had to go and cry to Giles, didn't she?"   
  
Lindsey frowned, glancing at Drusilla, "How far do you think they are?"   
  
Dru frowned, freezing in place, "I don't know. She's fast and he's over 230 years old. I can't tell, really,"   
  
He faced Darla, de-vamping, "We should get out of here, quickly. They might pick up where we are,"   
  
Darla gasped, reaching for Lindsay's thigh. She smiled wickedly, "We could stay awhile and..."   
  
Lindsey nodded no defiantly, "We stay and we're dust."   
  
She frowned, gazing at Dru again. Darla looked again at Lindsey. "Let's go, but I think it would be wise to split up. Dru will go separately." She peered at Lindsay, "You and I are going alone," pulling his him out the door again.   
  
Dru waved her hand, "Peace careful mum. Buffy and Angel are angry,"   
  
**  
  
Buffy stopped abruptly, facing Angel and Giles. She nodded to split up. Giles went in another direction, while Buffy and Angel took off again on the hunt...   
  
**  
  
Darla emerged from the dark alley, scanning the ground for any signs of the Slayer, Angel or Giles. Nothing. She and Lindsey were safe but for the moment. The vampire draped herself over Lindsey, seeing to a wound she hadn't noticed before. She nodded her head, "You should have told me you were wounded. If I had know, I would not to go too far my love,"   
  
He smiled, "I have the energy. I'm not old yet,"   
  
She nodded, "Yes but even young skin can become old faster than blood," running her hands across his chest.   
  
"I'm not old. I feel young and alive, especially when I'm with you," he said, leaning up to kiss her.   
  
Darla ignored him for a moment, her ears and mind somewhere else. The Slayer was gaining. She would be there soon. The vampire turned back to him. She was worried. Buffy wasn't going to give up without a fight. She knew that. He knew it.   
  
He soothed her hand, "We'll fight her together if we have too. You won't die alone,"   
  
She turned to him again, smiling. Darla caressed his cheek, kissing him like he wanted before. He pulled her closer. She nodded, "Oh no no, sweet boy. I'm not doing you in an alley. It wouldn't be proper,"   
  
"Then where?"  
  
Her smile grew wider, "Underground." Darla leapt to her feet, removing a sewer cap. She turned to Lindsey. "I hope you don't mind getting dirty, if you haven't already,"   
  
He shrugged, "When haven't we been dirty?"   
  
Darla laughed, jumping into the rat whole. Lindsey peered down into the sewage. His love landed safely though a bit dirty. She held out her hands, smiling "Come. I'll catch you,"   
  
Lindsey jumped, falling on top of her. Darla laughed, moving underneath him. "I said I'd catch you didn't I?"   
  
He smiled, "You did."   
  
She stood up, brushing what ever got on her. "Come. I know where we can hide," Darla replied, extending her hand to him.   
  
**  
  
Buffy was starting to get irritated after hours of hunting. Angel called her months earlier. He needed her help to track Darla. The Slayer resisted at first because of the last confrontation Buffy and Angel had. It wasn't the most glorious sight. Angel had been harboring her arch nemesis, Faith, in Angel Investigations. She didn't understand what he was trying to do at first but after they broke up, neither of them understood each other. She gazed at her former love.   
  
She could never say "no" to him. He was special to her. Because she knew she was dear to him, she demanded he hire back Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn again. He resisted at first, complaining that they really didn't understand what he was doing. But she threatened him - if he didn't hire them back, she'd leave him and return to Sunnydale without hearing him out, though she already did.   
  
The Slayer wasn't keen about hearing Darla was back from Hell and that some stuck-up know-it-all lawyers brought her back, without thinking about the consequences but she dealed. Angel needed her. So, she and Giles left Sunnydale and head to LA to assist Angel. And she had to admit persuading her Watcher to come wasn't easy.   
  
Giles was still hung up over what happened on the eve of Graduation - the whole almost killing Buffy to save his own ass part. But she assured him Angel wasn't planning on doing that again and if he did, she'd probably kill him first and Giles agreed to go.   
  
She gazed at her former lover. Angel was tensed and exhausted. He met Buffy's gaze. In her eyes, the vampire didn't see the same Buffy he knew. He saw a determined girl, just beginning to understand her power and accepting it. He admired that in her. Buffy always resented the Slaying in the past but now she was passed that. She had accepted it was a part of her and nothing could change that. Angel smiled, staring at her. She smiled in return.   
  
"What?"  
  
He nodded, "Nothing. I was just remembering what a pain in the ass you used to be when we first met,"   
  
Buffy frowned, "Me a pain in the ass? What about you? You think it was easy for me to be in love with a vampire that had a soul?"   
  
"No." A voice replied.   
  
Buffy swirled around, grabbing hold of her cross bow. Angel followed, holding his battle-ax. A dark woman, dressed in red, stepped forward. Her dark curls swirled around her face as she approached them. Buffy knew who it was. Drusilla. She smiled.   
  
"Oh yeah. Mummy will like this treat," she purred, circling the two.   
  
The Slayer narrowed her eyes' on the vampires' motion. "Where is she?" she growled at her.   
  
Dru stuck up a finger in, feeling the wind tickle it. "Far away from here, away from the slayer and grand daddy," she paused, "And she's not alone."   
  
Angel glanced at Buffy. Lindsey was with Darla. "He's with her?"   
  
She nodded, "I'm not telling a word. He's my new grand daddy because you don't love us anymore," she cried, stamping her boot like a child. "Grand mum gave you a divorce a long time ago and now she's found a new play mate. A nicer play mate,"   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Can we please get the fighting over with? I'm bored already by all this talk,"   
  
Angel tried not to laugh at her comment. Buffy always did have a way with words. Her humor was what he loved about her. He twirled his ax around, his gaze not leaving Drusilla. The vampire was stalling to make for their getaway. "Darla. She's stalling for them," he blurted out.   
  
The Slayer looked at her former love then at the vampire. Stalling? That made sense. And who else was with Darla? Another vampire? Buffy shook her head before throwing a stake into Dru's stomach, bursting instantly into dust. She frowned, confronting Angel. Buffy crossed her arms, expecting an explanation. "So, just who exactly is in the new gang?"   
  
Angel gasped. He cursed himself for even opening his mouth but figured sooner or later, she'd find out once they confronted Darla. "Lindsey. Lindsey McDonald - former employee of Wolfram & Heart,"   
  
Buffy scowled, dropping her hands from her sides. She wasn't pleased at the fact that Wolfram & Heart was involved and that Angel kept a vital piece of information from her. "Okay. So we hunt both of them. It should be no problem," beginning to head off with her stake in hand. She yelled back, "Just don't lie to me again or next time it will be you on the end of stake,"   
  
Angel smiled, "Yeah. You've said that before," and followed after her.   
  
TBC   
  
  
  



	3. No Fear (Ch. 3)

No Fear: Chapter 3  
By obi's girl  
  
Disclaimer: Angel and Buffy are a trademark of Joss Whedon. All the characters mentioned belong to him. I was just itching to get this down before I lost it. Enjoy :)   
  
Darla stretched her arms after she closed the door to their hidden asylum. It was a small, abandoned underground dwelling. The vampires that used to be its inhabitants left because they weren't thrilled with the living conditions. They took to the streets of LA, hunting down people and living off what they could. Lindsey sat on the couch, watching Darla's every move.   
  
In the past five months, he had learned so much from her. She made him a vampire and he didn't care. He wanted to be by her side and he was glad for it. The chase was exhilarating. Buffy and Angel were formidable opponents - both strong and able. And persistent. Darla ordered that they split up - Lindsey with her and Dru by herself, a ploy he now saw as a distraction to get the Slayer and Angel off their tail. It was better that way. Only, Darla knew they couldn't stay in the sewer for long and that they couldn't keep running. Sooner or later, there was going to be a confrontation.   
  
She turned to him, smiling brushing her hands together. "Wasn't that fun?"   
  
Lindsey laughed, "It was. I had no idea the Slayer would be so fast and stubborn,"   
  
She made a face, "She's always been like that. I think that's why Angel loved her and I guess, still does. Why wouldn't he have called her, if not to chase me?"   
  
He frowned, "Her Watcher will make an easy target. He's old,"   
  
Darla waved her hand no, "He may be old but he's got a lot of fight in him. And besides, if the Watcher gets attacked, he'll run to Buffy and complain and we'll get our heads slashed off," she paused, rubbing her fingers, "It would make for a rather big mess,"   
  
He smiled again, "And you've never been one for messes, have you, Darla?"   
  
The vampire turned to him, "Of course not. All that blood everywhere and the stench of dead bodies. I know I can't smell anymore but it still disgusts me," straddling him.   
  
"But killing them both would make for a nice bonus. I don't really know what Slayer's blood takes like but I bet, it's Hell as it runs through your veins,"   
  
She touched his face, smiling, "It's a killer aphrodisiac," Darla paused, smiling, "In fact, I'm feeling aroused right now," kissing his neck.   
  
Lindsey laughed. It was going to be a killer night.   
  
**  
  
Despite on how far they'd gotten on their trail, Buffy and Angel agreed to return to Angel Investigations. It was late and they were both tired and running all night after two vampires grew to be weary. Buffy smiled at him as she went upstairs and found a room to sleep in. Angel plopped onto the couch. It was late and he was tired. The vampire closed his eyes, letting sleep envelope him.   
  
**  
  
Dublin Country side - 1750   
  
Angeles? Where have you been? a voice asked.   
  
The soulless vampire turned around, facing his sire. It was a cold night. Darla stood before him, dressed in an over flowy, glamorous dress. It made her look like a countess, masking her true intentions. She walked forward, playing with her fan. I asked you where you were? She was irritated. When she got no reply, she kept talking, Dru was starting to worry about you. And I was too, except Spike. He enjoyed having Dru to himself,   
  
Angeles smiled, A family. A wife of 24, husband of 36, two girls and a boy. The eldest girl was 10 and the youngest, only 7. The boy was 3 months. They tasted rather nice and sweet. he paused, It reminds me of that rhyme I used to hear a lot, growen' up. he paced around, trying to remember the rhyme, Ah yes. Sugar and spice and all things nice. That's what little girls are made of. They were sugar and spice. Nice spice,   
  
Darla laughed, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself on a short spree but we're leaving. We're leaving the country. The locals here are so sentimental and I can use a new change of setting,   
  
What's wrong with Dublin? You don't like my home?   
  
She smiled, Oh I do. But I don't like the people. They smell of rich aristocrats. I hate politics. It's always nasty and messy. And you know I hate messes,   
  
He walked up to her, grabbing her tightly, Oh I know what you like, all right. What was it? Around the breasts and a slight pinch at the neck?   
  
The vampire nodded no, Not here, love. It maybe countryside but there's still onlookers. she let go, unraveling her fan, Tonight. We leave tonight. And I was thinking Romania. The country intrigues me and the people are a easy prey,   
  
**  
  
"What do you think happened to Drusilla?" Lindsey asked as his love lay on top of him.   
  
Darla rolled her eyes, "Probably dead. Buffy's a fast one. And Dru, well, she can be weak sometimes - an easy prey,"   
  
He frowned, "Then it's just you and me?"   
  
She peered up at him, "And that would be a bad thing? Please, I hate having to tell Dru to leave the room because we're about to have sex. She's still a child,"   
  
Lindsey smiled, "The Slayer and Angel. We can't hide from them forever. Eventually both of us will be out of breath. She's too fast and he's too strong,"   
  
Darla scowled, "They're both weary and ignorant. Buffy will grow tired and return to Sunnydale after she realizes she can't do anymore to help Angel. Her family means more to her than her ex-lover. It's the way she works," kissing his chest.   
  
"They'll still pursue us - never give up."   
  
"So both of them won't give up. It's not like they're the ultimate crime fighting team. They're not like Bat Man and Bat Girl." She retorted, lowering down to his thighs.   
  
He smiled, "I remember watching that show as a kid. Bat Girl was hot in that costume but Bat Man and Robin were dorks. Those tights did nothing for their figures,"   
  
She peered up at him, smiling, "Then let me do something for you," continuing to kiss his legs.   
  
**  
  
Giles came in late that night. He gave up after awhile and stopped off at a bar for a drink, before Buffy paged him and told him to return to headquarters. The Watcher agreed. He walked into Buffy's room, removing his coat and dropping his stake. Buffy lay on the bed, in the adjacent room. The Slayer was tired as well. It had been 2 weeks since she and her Watcher arrived in LA to help Angel and it didn't look like there would be change anytime soon. He dropped on the bed eager for sleep until he heard Buffy speak from the other room. He mumbled a few words.   
  
"Giles, are you awake?" she asked.   
  
He groaned. "No. I'm just plopped on my bed, waiting for the Sand Man to come,"   
  
Buffy laughed. She always did enjoy his sour humor, even when he was angry. "I was thinking about something,"   
  
He noticed her voice grew louder as she spoke. She exited her room, and sat next to him. Giles plopped his hand up, holding up his head. "What were you wandering?"   
  
She frowned, "It's just worries me. Angel. It seems like he's obsessed with Darla, the way he was obsessed with killing me as Angelus. I know he doesn't want her back but I talked to Wesley. I asked him how serious the situation was and he told me about the pictures he drew of her."   
  
Giles sat up, feeling her concern, "Pictures? How many did he draw?"   
  
"Let's just say it was more than 20. And Cordelia and Gunn have tried to hold him back, keep him from going over to the Dark side of the Force - which was good but I think Angel's attachment to Darla is more stronger than it was with me,"   
  
He removed his glasses, "Perhaps, because she sired him, he feels a stronger link to her. They were together for some 400 years before you came along, Buffy. She was his whole world."   
  
"I know and that's what worries me. What if he takes this too far? What if he makes this his crusade and forgets about the lives of million others - innocent lives, to focus all this attention on Darla?"   
  
"Buffy, Angel knows what he has to do. He's not going to put AI on hold because of her. Work will continue. That's why you forced him to hire back Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn,"   
  
She frowned, "But even with that, I'm still worried."   
  
He smiled, as she fell onto his chest, "I know you can keep Angel from reverting to his old self. He won't abandon his moral issues for a one night stand or hunt..." he began as he realized Buffy was already asleep. Giles smiled, kissed her head and fell asleep.  
  
TBC   
  
  
  
  



	4. No_ Fear (Ch.4)

No Fear: Chapter 4  
By obi's girl  
  
Disclaimer: Angel and Buffy are a trademark of Joss Whedon. All the characters mentioned belong to him. I was just itching to get this down before I lost it. Enjoy :)   
  
Chapter 4  
  
In the past five months, he had learned so much from her. She made him a vampire. He didn't care. He wanted to be by her side and he was glad for it. The chase was exhilarating. Buffy and Angel were formidable opponents - both strong and both able. And persistent. Darla ordered that they split up - Lindsey with her and Dru by herself, a ploy he now saw as a distraction to get the Slayer and Angel off their tail. It was better that way. Only, Darla knew they couldn't stay in the sewer for long and that they couldn't keep running. Sooner or later, there was going to be a confrontation. She turned to him, smiling brushing her hands together. "Wasn't that fun?"   
  
Lindsey laughed, "It was. I had no idea the Slayer would be so fast and stubborn,"   
  
She made a face, "She's always been like that. I think that's why Angel loved her and I guess, still does. Why wouldn't have called her, if not to chase me?"   
  
He frowned, "Her Watcher will make an easy target. He's old,"   
  
Darla waved her hand no, "He may be old but he's got a lot of fight in him. And besides, if the Watcher gets attacked, he'll run to Buffy and complain and we'll get our heads slashed off," she paused, rubbing her fingers, "It would make for a rather big mess,"   
  
He smiled again, "And you've never been one for messes, have you, Darla?"   
  
The vampire turned to him, "Of course not. All that blood everywhere and the stench of dead bodies. I know I can't smell anymore but it still disgusts me," straddling him.   
  
"But killing them both would make for a nice bonus. I don't really know what Slayer's blood takes like but I bet, it's Hell as it runs through your veins,"   
  
She touched his face, smiling, "It's a killer aphrodisiac," Darla paused, smiling, "In fact, I'm feeling aroused right now," kissing his neck.   
  
Lindsey laughed. It was going to be a killer night.   
  
Despite on far they'd gotten on their trail, Buffy and Angel agreed to return to Angel Investigations. It was late and they were both tired and running all night after two vampires was going to be weary. Buffy smiled at him as she went upstairs and found a room to sleep in. Angel plopped onto the couch. It was late and he was tired. The vampire closed his eyes, letting sleep envelope him.   
  
Dublin Country side - 1750   
  
Angeles? Where have you been? a voice asked.   
  
The soulless vampire turned around, facing his sire. It was a cold night. Darla stood before him, dressed in an over flowy, glamorous dress. It made her look like a countess, masking her true intentions. She walked forward, playing with her fan. I asked you where you were? She was irritated. When she got no reply, she kept talking, Dru was starting to worry about you. And I was too, except Spike. He enjoyed having Dru to himself,   
  
Angeles smiled, A family. A wife of 24, husband of 36, two girls and a boy. The eldest girl was 10 and the youngest, only 7. The boy was 3 months. They tasted rather nice and sweet. he paused, It reminds me of that rhyme I used to hear a lot, growen' up. he paced around, trying to remember the rhyme, Ah yes. Sugar and spice and all things nice. That's what little girls are made of. They were sugar and spice. Nice spice,   
  
Darla laughed, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself on a short spree but we're leaving. We're leaving the country. The locals here are so sentimental and I can use a new change of setting,   
  
What's wrong with Dublin? You don't like my home?   
  
She smiled, Oh I do. But I don't like the people. They smell of rich aristocrats. I hate politics. It's always nasty and messy. And you know I hate messes,   
  
He walked up to her, grabbing her tightly, Oh I know what you like, all right. What was it? Around the breasts and a slight pinch at the neck?   
  
The vampire nodded no, Not here, love. It maybe countryside but there's still onlookers. she let go, unraveling her fan, Tonight. We leave tonight. And I was thinking Romania. The country intrigues me and the people are easy prey,   
  
"What do you think happened to Drusilla?" Lindsey asked as his love lay on top of him.   
  
Darla rolled her eyes, "Probably dead. Buffy's a fast one. And Dru, well, she can be weak sometimes - an easy prey,"   
  
He frowned, "Then it's just you and me?"   
  
She peered up at him, "And that would be a bad thing? Please, I hate having to tell Dru to leave the room because we're about to have sex. She's still a child,"   
  
Lindsey smiled, "The Slayer and Angel. We can't hide from them forever. Eventually both of us will be out of breath. She's too fast and he's too strong,"   
  
Darla scowled, "They're both weary and ignorant. Buffy will grow tired and return to Sunnydale after she realizes she can't do anymore to help Angel. Her family means more to her than her ex-lover. It's the way she works," kissing his chest.   
  
"They'll still pursue us - never give up."   
  
"So both of them won't give up. It's not like they're the ultimate crime fighting team. They're not like Bat Man and Bat Girl." She retorted, lowering down to his thighs.   
  
He smiled, "I remember watching that show as a kid. Bat Girl was hot in that costume. And Bat Man and Robin were dorks. Those tights did nothing for their figures,"   
  
She peered up at him, smiling, "Then let me do something for you," continuing to kiss his legs.   
  
Giles came in late that night. He gave up after awhile and stopped of at a bar for a drink, before Buffy paged him and told him to return to headquarters. The Watcher agreed. He walked into Buffy's room, removing his coat and dropping his stake. Buffy lay on the bed, in the adjacent room. The Slayer was tired as well. It had been 2 weeks since she and her Watcher arrived in LA to help Angel and it didn't look like there would be change anytime soon. He dropped on the bed eager for sleep until he heard Buffy spoke from the other room. He mumbled a few words.   
  
"Giles, are you awake?" she asked.   
  
He groaned. "No. I'm just plopped on my bed, waiting for the Sand Man to come,"   
  
Buffy laughed. She always did enjoy his sour humor, even when he was angry. "I was thinking about something,"   
  
He noticed her voice grew louder as she spoke. She was nearing him and she was near - right next to him. Giles plopped his hand up, holding up his head. "What were you wandering?"   
  
She frowned, "It's just worries me. Angel. It seems like he's obsessed with Darla, the way he was obsessed with killing me as Angelus. I know he doesn't want her back but I talked to Wesley. I asked him how serious the situation was and he told me about the pictures he drew of her."   
  
Giles sat up, feeling her concern, "Pictures? How many did he draw?"   
  
"Let's just say it was more than 20. And Cordelia and Gunn have tried to hold him back, keep him from going over to the Dark side of the Force - which was good but I think Angel's attachment to Darla is more, stronger than it was with me,"   
  
He removed his glasses, "Perhaps, because she sired him, he feels a stronger link to her. They were together for some 400 years before you came along, Buffy. She was his whole world."   
  
"I know and that's what worried me. What if he tales this too far? What if he makes this his crusade and forgets about the lives of million others - innocent lives, to focus all this attention on Darla?"   
  
"Buffy, Angel knows what he has to do. He's not going to put AI on hold because of her. Work will continue. That's why you forced him to hire back Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn,"   
  
She frowned, "But even with that, I'm still worried."   
  
He smiled, as she fell onto his chest, "I know you can keep Angel from reverting to his old self. He won't abandon his moral issues for a one night stand or hunt..." he began as he realized Buffy was already asleep. Giles smiled, kissed her head and fell asleep...  
  
  
  



	5. No_Fear (Conclusion)

No Fear_Conclusion  
by obi's girl   
  
Kate Lockley fingered her crucifix as she watched a case video. It was of Darla, Lindsey McDonald, killing the Concierge, a bellboy and couple other unwilling victims. Though it was gruesome, she had to watch it in order to understand how Darla's sick twisted mind worked. It was late but she didn't care. Darla was ruthless and she was right to let Angel track her. He knew her better than she did.   
  
And it made matters worse, since she had a new lap dog. Lindsey McDonald. She hated what he stood for and now he was a demon, it wouldn't be a problem killing him. She turned to her partner. He smiled.   
  
"Still watching that tape?"   
  
She nodded yes, "Darla's unpredictable. I need to study how she thinks in order to catch her,"   
  
"I thought Darla was Angel's case? Belongs to Angel Investigations?"   
  
Kate smiled, letting go of her crucifix. "It does but we're doing a joint partnership. It's better that way. It makes it easier to track her,"   
  
"Kate, listen to yourself. You're just as obsessed about Darla as he is,"   
  
She scowled, "I'm not obsessed. I just happen to have a soft spot for Angel, although if you tell him that - you're a dead man,"   
  
He smiled, "I won't. It's your love life, not mine," and dropped a file on her desk, "It's the file of Lindsey McDonald. It took some strings to get, but I got it. Wolfram & Heart have tight security."   
  
"It's a Lawyer firm - the worst kind in my opinion," she replied, going through the file.   
  
He peeked over at the file, "Just what exactly are you looking for? Past relationships' gone bad?"   
  
Kate laughed, "No."   
  
The officer waited a moment for a reply but after a minute, he began to walk away. Kate stared at the papers, scanning down the page. She knew what she was looking for - proof that Wolfram & Hart was responsible for bringing Darla back and hopefully, enough evidence to convict them and shut them down for good.   
  
**  
  
Buffy Summers awoke the next morning, as Giles reentered the room. He already had breakfast and brought up some leftover for her. She smiled graciously at him as he lay the tray on the bed. "Thanks. I'm starved,"   
  
Giles smiled, "I'm sure."   
  
"Mmm. This is delicious. Who made it?"   
  
"Angel actually." He replied.   
  
She froze, looking at him unbelievingly. "Angel can cook? If he can cook, how come he never offered to make me dinner, while we were dating?"   
  
He laughed, "He's not the best. Cordelia helped him a bit. Vampires have no taste buds, remember?"   
  
Buffy nodded, "I remember," she changed the subject, "So, has Angel checked in with the station? Asked if Kate has been able to track where Darla might be?"   
  
"I don't know. You'll have to ask him about that and I think she's eased up on him, a bit,"   
  
"I see," she replied.   
  
**  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs, noticing Angel was on the couch reading the paper. Cordelia was at her post, behind the check in desk manning the phones or rather working on her nails. Wesley and Gunn still weren't in. She continued on. Angel stood up, dropping his paper.   
  
"Morning,"  
  
She smiled, "I didn't know you could be up at this early in the morning,"   
  
Angel looked at his watcher, "It's later afternoon, Buffy. 3:00,"   
  
She blinked, running to check his watch. "3:00. I've been asleep since we got in. Great,"   
  
"If it's any consolation Kate called. She wants us to meet her at the station. She thinks she knows where Darla maybe and how to shut down Wolfram & Hart...for good,"   
  
The Slayer scratched her back a bit, "Then let's go,"   
  
**  
  
Regardless of what her partner thought, Kate didn't go home. She stayed at the station, going over Lindsay's file and watching the Hotel tape. Lockley understood Darla was dangerous and needed to be stopped. She also understood that Angel was the only one who could that but she also knew, it wouldn't be easy for him.   
  
Her gaze was averted once she saw Buffy and Angel arrived. Buffy. Kate didn't particularly like Buffy though she had been giving her all to fight beside Angel. She was the mythical Vampire Slayer, the Chosen One. Even though she worked to save souls like Angel, she still didn't like her and her attachment to Angel was nerving.   
  
"So, what did you find?" Buffy asked, confronting Kate.   
  
She stopped fingering her crucifix and faced the small girl. Kate had to admit that for a Slayer, she was rather small. If someone said she was the Slayer, they wouldn't have believed it. Buffy didn't even seem like a threat. "I have the proof that Wolfram & Hart are responsible for bringing Darla into this world," showing the disk. "And have you two checked the sewers at all?"   
  
Angel nodded no, "We haven't. We've been tracking them up ground,"   
  
"Well you should. A homeless man said he saw two people jumping into a sewer, near the downtown old Factory Park. His description fits that of Darla's and Lindsay's. I say we got 'em,"   
  
Buffy smiled glancing at Angel. "I'll call Cordelia. Tell her to get a hold of Gunn and Wesley," the vampire said, disappearing from sight.   
  
Once again, Buffy smiled at Kate though she didn't return the gesture. Buffy frowned. "You don't trust me, do you, Kate?"   
  
"No, I don't but Angel does. He's known you for a long time. And you know Darla. You fought her before...and after he spared my life, I've been having second thoughts about him,"   
  
Buffy folded her arms, "Good thoughts I hope,"   
  
"Mixed. I know I can't ever forgive him for not being able to save my father but I can thank him for saving my life." She paused, "And as corny as this might sound, I'm asking for your blessing,"   
  
She laughed, unfolding her arms, "My blessing? What are planning on marrying him because he didn't kill you, like you thought he would?" Buffy paused, "Kate, I know he cares about you. He has that look he used to have for me. But what your asking, I'm not sure I can give. It's up to him if he wants to be with you - not me. I'm just the ex-girlfriend, but I wish you well and hope, you are true to your word," She smiled, "Because if you aren't, expect hearing from me again,"   
  
"Ladies?" Angel said, interrupting them. Both girls turned to him, smiling. It made suspicious but he didn't ask. "I've notified Gunn and Wesley. Wes is on his way to A.I and Gunn's going to meet us at the rendezvous point with some of his gang for back-up, incase things get ugly,"   
  
As they turned to leave, Buffy called her back, "Kate. Thanks and May the Force be with you,"   
  
She blinked as Buffy left with a smile on her face. Angel shrugged as he followed Buffy out. Kate smiled, "And with you, Buffy," dropping into her desk chair.   
  
**  
  
Angel looked suspiciously at Buffy as they left the station, heading for the garage. He smirked a bit, causing her to glance at him. He waved his hand. "I'm sorry, but can you explain why you blessed Kate with the famous Star Wars phrase, cause I don't get it,"   
  
Buffy smiled, rolling her eyes, "It's a complicated story. But I can't worry about that right now. We have a hunt to do,"   
  
"Indeed you do," a voice replied.   
  
The two swirled around, facing Darla and Lindsey. Buffy held her stake defensively, ready to fight while Angel just stood there. She glanced at him worriedly, lowering her stake a bit. The silence was deafening and it nerved Buffy. "Angel? Angel?"   
  
He shook his head, breaking off the stare. The vampire glanced at Buffy, giving her a small smile of reassurance. She smiled at him, facing Darla and Lindsey again. Darla smiled. "Slayer, we meet again. Come to join the festivities, I see,"   
  
"Likewise," she replied, glancing at Lindsey, "So, Darla, why him?"   
  
She rolled her eyes, not sure what the girl was talking about, "I don't understand. What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean, why did you choose him? Was it because he had a thing for you, or were just lonely and you needed a lap dog to play with or was it because the sex was good and you couldn't get enough of it?"   
  
Lindsey thrusted forward, growling angrily at Buffy, showing off his vampire features.   
  
Buffy laughed, "Or maybe it's all three reasons. And he makes for a nice body guard,"   
  
"You don't know me, Slayer. You don't judge me," he growled.   
  
Darla kissed his cheek, hushing him as she faced the Slayer. "So, why not give it another go, girl?" taunting her. Buffy raised her fist, punching her in the face.   
  
Lindsey cut between them but Darla pushed him back, landing him flat on the floor. As he started to get up, he felt a pair of hands grab his shirt. "Angel. Good to see you again," he laughed.   
  
Angel turned away briefly, vamping out before he punched Lindsey in the face. He fell to the ground. Lindsey glanced at Darla. He grabbed her hand, pulling her away from Buffy before she got another shot at her. Darla looked at him furiously but gazed at Buffy and Angel. She smiled, "No. This is between Angel and I. A long time dispute..."   
  
"Which needs to be settled now," he concluded, lunging at her.   
  
Buffy stood still, distracted by Darla and Angel's interaction. It was enough distraction for Lindsey to take her from behind and grab her neck. He smiled, holding her in place. "Angel, hurt my Darla and I kill her," he yelled at him.   
  
Angel froze, letting go of Darla. He raised his hand, gesturing that he let Buffy go. "Don't do this Lindsey. Let her go,"   
  
He nodded his, "No."   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
Lindsey glanced at Darla then back at Angel. He kissed Buffy's neck, creating a strong reaction from Angel. "She's a nice girl, Angel. And strong. I see why you chose her. She looks innocent and yet she isn't, is she? She's a deadly killer, but in a good way - just like you,"   
  
Buffy tried to talk but nothing came out, nothing Angel could hear. Darla smiled, blowing Lindsey a kiss. He smiled back, gazing at Angel. "I know how you feel about her. She's your whole life as Darla is mine. So, I ask you. Let us go. We'll leave LA. Never come back," he paused, "Grant us this one wish, and your Slayer blonde will live,"   
  
She stared blankly at Angel, her eyes pleading. Buffy was confused but she knew what he had to do and she agreed. The Slayer nodded yes. Angel peered at Lindsey again, twirling his ax before dropping it. "Leave. Leave now before I change my mind. And don't ever come back, cause if you do, you're on my hit list,"   
  
Lindsey released Buffy, swirling her in Angel's direction. He caught her, smiling down at her. Darla growled. No. It wasn't right. She wanted to make Angel squirm. "NO!" she cried, dashing beside Lindsey. "Kill him. He's the only thing standing between the two of us. I know you want too. I know you want me all to yourself. KILL HIM!"   
  
He gazed back at her, "I won't do your dirty work for you, my love. That's your job," Lindsey kissed her cheek as he began to walk away. Darla yelled, glaring back at Buffy and Angel.   
  
"You won this round, Angel. But next time, it won't be so easy," and she disappeared, behind him.   
  
Angel frowned, watching her leave. She was gone again - hopefully for good. He turned to Buffy. During the whole ordeal she had been crying, but her tears were happy tears. She knew he couldn't kill her and she understood why, because like her, she and Angel were soul mates - a bond stronger beyond death. Angel reached up, brushing her cheek and her tears away. He smiled, kissing her forehead. It was over...for now.   
  
The End  
  
  
  



	6. No_Fear (Interlude)

Interlude: No Fear   
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: What was said between Buffy & Angel, after she arrived @ Angel Investigations and who called her really? Leaves off after Angel left Cordy, Gunn and Wes stunned (when he fired them)  
E-mail: obikenobi_gurl@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Angel and Buffy are a trademark of Joss Whedon. All the characters mentioned belong to him. I was just itching to get this down before I lost it.   
  
Cordelia looked speechlessly at Wesley. Angel just fired them - them including Gunn, Wesley and herself and why? Because he didn't want admithe was going too far? She shrugged. She had always known Angel to be stubborn but to fire his friends over a matter of revenge was out of line. Wesley tensed, removing his glasses in a British fashion.   
  
"So, what are we going to do now we got the boot?" Cordy asked, trying to keep her cool.   
  
He nodded, "We could talk to Angel, but he'll most likely put us on suspension or put out a warrant out or something,"   
  
Cordy stood up, "No. We're not leaving him." Gunn and Wes looked at her like she was crazy. "I know I sound crazy, maybe suicidal but Angel needs us. We can't just turn our backs on him. We have to do something,"   
  
Gunn hesitated, "Angel knows what he's doing. Why let us get in the way?"   
  
"Because if we don't, he'll get himself killed. Someone has to knock sense into him. He can't just go after Darla and Drusilla by himself. He needs help," Cordy spat back, startling him. "Wait a minute!"   
  
They looked at her, finding themselves asking the same question, "What?"   
  
She smiled, crossing her arms, "We call her,"   
  
Gunn shook his head, "I'm sorry, Cordy. Who the Hell are ya talking about?"   
  
She eyed Wesley as he immediately ran to a pay phone, dialing the area code for Sunnydale, California...   
  
**  
  
After Wes made the "call" he, Gunn, and Cordy left A.I. and Angel. It wasn't easy. Cordy stuck around, trying to convince him he was wrong and that the path he was going down was dark and scary. He didn't say anything except give Cordy her purse and file. She took it but she still had another shot. She hugged him, hoping he would change his mind. The vampire was stoic. Cordy let go, following Gunn out.   
  
**  
  
Buffy Summers' crossed her arms as she watched Giles stubbornly intently ignore what she was trying to say. She had received the call from Wesley, regarding Angel. She wanted to go to LA but there was one problem: her Watcher. Giles could be so stubborn sometimes, like herself, but this was urgent. Darla and Drusilla - they were back and together. According to Wesley, Angel needed her help to stop them. She took his word for it and hung up without saying goodbye.   
  
"Giles, this is serious. Angel needs my help, but I can't go unless you come with." She cried.   
  
He turned to her, oblivious, "I know Angel means a lot to you, Buffy, but you have obligations here as well," Giles paused, "Dawn, your Mother and Glory. You can't leave Sunnydale. If Glory finds out, she'll come after Dawn without hesitation. Surely, you must realize that,"   
  
She huffed, "I know that but I can't refuse Angel and it isn't because we have a History." Buffy paused, "Darla and Dru are a dangerous mix, Giles. And Angel, he obviously needs my help because he can't bring himself to kill Darla, which I can understand. I couldn't kill him even when he was soulless,"   
  
Giles frowned.   
  
"Giles, please. I need you. I already told Wesley you and I would be there. I can't show up as 1. Please. Just do me this one favor,"   
  
He smiled, causing Buffy to smile and hug him. Giles laughed, "How can I not say 'No' to you?"   
  
**  
  
Cordy paced back in forth, something that drove both Wes and Gun crazy. Finally, after seeing the girl return for another stride, Wes froze. Buffy entered followed by Giles. She smiled at Wes, dropping her baggage, which he assumed, were weapons and lots of it.   
  
She smiled curiously, though she felt a bit ackward seeing her former Watcher, "Hello Wesley,"   
  
Cordy clapped her hands, "So, how are you two?" trying to avoid the uneasiness.   
  
"Fine." Buffy paused, "Um, so why aren't we at A.I. Investigations? Doesn't Angel need my help?" Buffy was no dumb blonde. She was smart, observant and not one to be toyed with. She knew something was up. Her eyes narrowed on Cordelia, "What happened?"   
  
She looked away, a bit embarrassed, "It's - we were sort of," Cordy coughed, "got Fired" looking back up, "and Angel needs your help. He's been really moody lately,"   
  
Buffy glanced at Giles incredulously. He heard what she coughed. She looked back at Cordelia, "You were fired? Angel fired you guys?" the Slayer couldn't help but smile a bit, not at the fact the vampire fired them but that...well, they were desperate to get rehired. "So, Angel's at the Hotel?"   
  
"Yeah or not. He maybe out huntin' Darla for all we know," Gunn replied.   
  
She turned to him, "Who are you? I haven't seen you before."   
  
He extended his hand, smiling slightly, "Charles Gunn, but you can call me Gunn,"   
  
"How do you know Angel?" Giles asked, stepping forward.   
  
"I'm a demon hunter. My homes and I got in fight with him one time - the whole vampire bit. We're cool now,"   
  
Buffy winced a bit, "So, you guys called me here to talk to Angel and knock some sense into him?"   
  
They nodded yes, "Will you do it?" Wes asked with Cordelia adding, "And maybe mentioning to hire us back, in passing, of course,"   
  
She smiled, "Sure. Why not,"   
  
**  
  
Angel paced around, going over Darla's file. He managed to get through Wolfram & Hart's security defense and copy the file to a disk. And he was working with Kate Lockley. It was a usual twist of events that brought them together. After her father died, Kate shunned him out of her life and dedicated her time to hunting down and destroying "his kind" and specifically, him. Now, the vampire wasn't even sure what to make of her. Kate wasn't like Buffy, but she was determined, focused and never faltered. Maybe, a little bit like Buffy.   
  
He laughed, thinking what it would have been like if the two of them met. Of course, knowing Buffy, the meeting would be more like a boxing match than actual talking,   
  
The vampire closed the file, settling down behind the check-in/secretary desk. It was quiet, something he had missed for so long. For years before meeting Buffy, he lived in total solitude, living off rats, pig's blood and God knows what else. Buffy drove him out of seclusion, bringing light into his dark world. He would always be grateful to her. She changed his life in so many ways.   
  
He heard the door open and assumed it was Cordelia, Gunn or Wesley, come back to convince him he was wrong. "Cordy, no offense or anything, but my mind is made up." He began starting to face the door. He froze once he realized it wasn't either of them, but the love he had been thinking of - Buffy.   
  
She smiled at him, stepping forward. Angel smiled, graciously hugging her - a softer welcome than her last visit. "It's good to see you, Angel," she whispered, letting go. "And it's good not to be yelled at,"  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling.   
  
Buffy strode past him, sitting down on the couch. She hesitated, "It's a nice place," referring to his new headquarters. "What happened to the old one? Was it too dark for you?"   
  
He nodded no, sitting beside her, "Wolfram & Hart blew it up. We hung out at Cordy's until, I stumbled across this place. I remembered it, but I thought it was torn down,"   
  
She frowned, "You were here before? When?"   
  
"The 50's. I stayed here, helped a girl - who turned on me, ran into a nasty fear demon and...you don't need to hear the rest. So how are you?"   
  
She smiled, "I'm great. I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were. How are you?" Her eyes shined as she looked at him.   
  
"Good. You? How's your mother?" he paused, "I heard about the cancer,"   
  
"She's great. I moved out of the dorm to be with her. It's the only way I can protect her and Dawn,"   
  
He frowned, "Who's Dawn?"   
  
Buffy scratched her head. Angel backed down, changing the subject, "Is Giles here too?"   
  
"Yeah. It took some pestering and begging, but I got him here." She paused, her face turning serious, "Angel, Wesley called me."   
  
"Tormented Soul"   
Angel's P.o.V  
  
Who are you to know me?  
We left each other's lives  
Why are you back?   
Why do you still care?   
  
The vampire frowned, nodding her to go on. He wasn't about to lose his temper with her. He knew her concerns were sincere, they always were.   
  
"He told me about Darla and Drusilla." She paused, "Angel, I want to help you. You can't fight them alone, I know you can't."   
  
He stood up furiously, "I don't need your help, Buffy,"   
  
You say you want to help me,  
But how can you?   
How can you understand my demons?   
  
She stood up after him, "If not mine, then who Angel?" she paused, "I know we aren't together anymore and we made a pact to stay out of each other's lives, but we can't just ignore each other when we need each other's help,"   
  
Angel growled, starling her, "I don't need your help,"   
  
Buffy stood her ground, "You do. You maybe too stubborn to realize it but you do. Angel, I've seen this side of you before. It scared me and it scares me now." She took his hand, "If you want me to leave I will, but I know if I do - you won't be able to kill Darla because of your attachment to her. You can't kill someone you love. I know. I've been there,"   
  
He didn't reply, letting her continue.   
  
It's been so long  
I don't know how   
to feel again -   
how to stop someone,   
someone to stop her  
  
"Angel, I care about you. I won't let you walk down this dark path alone." She paused, "The road to redemption is never easy. It's hard, but you can't walk it alone. Let me walk with you,"   
  
He turned to her, letting go of her hand gently. He reached up, stroking her golden curls. She smiled. Buffy smiled at him hopefully. "Don't let her become your dying obsession, Angel. It will be your downfall in the end,"   
  
"She damned me." He whispered.   
  
She was my obsession,   
The same way you were  
Now you ask me to fight -  
Fight against the one who made me  
  
I'm only a tormented soul  
  
"Then you can damn her back," Buffy replied, "Angel, what more can I say to you to convince you?"   
  
Angel looked down, shrugging. "I don't know how to stop..."   
  
"Wesley showed me the drawings," she whispered.   
  
The vampire lowered his face, "I didn't want you to see that. I didn't want you to know hard this is for me."   
  
A small smile crossed her face, lowering her guard a bit, "Angel, I want to help you but I can't do that unless you won't tell me how bad, how hard this is for you. I want to be by your side. I want to help you."   
  
Buffy took his hand again, forcing him to look at her, "Angel listen to me. I know it's hard but you can't face this crusade alone. You need help,"   
  
"I thought that was why you're here?"   
  
"It is, but I need you to do something for me before I say anything else," she added, going to the phone and picking it up, "Call them,"   
  
"Tormented Soul"   
Buffy's P.o.V   
  
I see how you are  
It scares me more  
than words  
I don't know how to deal  
Your wound is deep  
And   
I can't heal it  
  
He frowned, marched over and slammed the phone out of her hands. She scowled at him, "Dammit Angel! You need their help. They're your friends and your shunning them out because this is your quest? It's selfish and stupid." Buffy paused, calming her voice, "I came here to help you but if you won't give them a call, I'm going to leave here and you'll have to deal with Darla and Dru on your own. And I don't think you want to do that,"  
  
Angel turned to her, "They don't understand. I wasn't out of line..."   
  
She shook her head, waving her hand, "What are you talking about?"   
  
"I thought they told you." He paused, "I followed her scent. It led me to Holland's house, head advisor at Wolfram & Hart. They were holding a couple employees, including Lindsey McDonald and Lila Morgan. They begged me to help them..."   
  
"But you turned your back and left, leaving Darla and Dru to kill them," Buffy continued. She gasped, "Angel, do you have any idea what you did?"   
  
He nodded, "I know,"   
  
You've fallen  
And I try, try  
To help you up  
If you only would let me  
  
"It's called murder, man slaughter even!" she retorted, "I should stake you right now, but I won't. Wes called me for a reason and I'm not leaving until we agree on a few things,"   
  
He faced her, "Like what?"   
  
"Like hiring them back," she replied, folding her arms.   
  
"Buffy, they don't understand..."   
  
She laughed, "And you think I don't? I know you. You aren't like this." She paused, "Darla's done something to you. I'm not saying she's drugged you or anything, but this isn't like you. This isn't the Angel I know,"   
  
"Tormented Soul"   
Angel P.o.V   
  
I want you to help me  
I want you by my side  
But you're not mine  
  
"Except I'm not your Angel anymore," he retorted, backing away, "You have Riley - military boy,"   
  
Buffy fell silent, lowering her voice to a sad whisper, "No I don't."   
  
A sudden revelation  
And we're back into each   
Other's lives  
Is it a blessing,   
Or torment?   
  
His gaze shifted, fixating on his former love, "What happened?"   
  
"He's in South America with his buddies. He left me. We had irreconcilable differences,"   
  
"Sounds like you married him," He laughed.   
  
Buffy laughed, "Please, I'm only nineteen. I'm too young for marriage," she paused, getting back to the issue at hand, "Angel, I don't want to fight with you but all I ask is that you hire Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia back. That's all,"   
  
Angel looked down, "I wouldn't even know where to call."   
  
She smiled, "I do," turning her back on him, "You guys can come in!"   
  
The vampire frowned, not at all surprised they were outside the door, listening to the conversation. Cordelia, Wes and Gunn strode in, smiling at Buffy. "I talked to him. He basically has no choice but to hire you back, 'case if he doesn't - I'm leaving,"   
  
Cordy bit her lip worriedly.   
  
Don't leave me again  
I don't want you to leave  
We've come a long way  
I want us to finish together  
We deserve that much  
  
Angel nodded, glancing at Buffy, "You're not leaving are you?"   
  
She stood up straight, "I'm needed at home. But do you want me to stay?"   
  
"I'm asking you to stay. Call it a favor for hiring these guys back,"   
  
The three of them smiled. Buffy nodded all right, "I'll stay. Willow, Xander, Anya and Tera can keep an eye on Dawn and my mother,"   
  
You say you'll stay  
But for how long?   
Not long, I know  
Your life doesn't belong to me  
They're tangled together  
But they're separate  
  
Nonetheless, you're here  
And I'm no longer alone  
  
Cordelia noticed the way Buffy and Angel looked at each other. It was the same way they used to look at each other before they separated. That Spark, the history. It was still there. She nodded to Gunn and Wes. "Angel, we have our stuff outside. We're just gonna..." Cordy began as Angel sudennly waved her off.   
  
She pulled Wesley and Gunn, leaving Buffy and Angel alone. The Slayer smiled at him. "So, here we are again."   
  
He smiled, "I guess so," the vampire paused, "Though I have to admit, I'm glad you're here. If things went down badly, I'm glad we were in one last fight together,"   
  
Buffy laughed, passing him and settling down on the couch, "Angel, this isn't the end of the world. But thanks for the compliment. I help where I can. It's part of the job,"   
  
"Except it isn't a job. It's who you are," he replied, mimicking her past words.   
  
She cleared her throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable. It was strange seeing her former lover again, although it was a nice change from having Riley on her mind. Angel spoke. "So, how's the rest of the gang? Everybody well?"   
  
"Yeah. Willow's become really powerful with her magic. She has a great teacher. Tera's wonderful - she's a new member."   
  
"What about Xander and Anya? Are they still going strong?"   
  
Buffy smiled, "They have a beautiful love. They'll survive," she replied in a somewhat saddened tone. That tone was due to Riley. He broke her heart and her dreams of ever loving anyone else. "I'm practicing more."   
  
He nodded, "That's good."   
  
Finally, Buffy let up, "This is weird - being here."   
  
Angel sat down next to her, "I know. I mean, before you came in, I was thinking about us. What you meant to me when we were together. And now you're here, it's more complicated. And I'm not sure if I can deal with it,"   
  
She nodded no, "I mean this place. I still feel the dark energy surrounding it," Buffy paused, "What did you think I was talking about?"   
  
He hung his head sheepishly, "Oh. I thought, you know, us together again - maybe there was still some hidden feelings between us. That sort of thing,"   
  
She smiled, "Angel, I'll always love you..."   
  
The vampire immediately scooted over, anxious to hear more.   
  
"But now isn't the time. It would be wrong for me to take advantage of us being together and conveniently being single. We shouldn't play with our emotions like that."   
  
"Yeah. I mean, who needs to go through that again...and you're still grieving over Riley. I understand," Angel added.   
  
Buffy laughed, "Okay, could that sentence be even less believable?"   
  
He frowned, "You didn't believe it?"   
  
She nodded no.   
  
"Damn. I should work more on that,"   
  
Buffy laughed, "Angel, you'll always have a special place in my heart. But now isn't the time to explore each other's feelings. We have work to do. Darla and Drusilla are out there and they need to be stopped."   
  
Angel nodded, "Yeah they do,"   
  
She extended her hand, "So agreed? As long as I'm here, it's strictly business? No mushy, romantic exchanges or sudden walks in the night, like in Casablanca?"   
  
He laughed, taking her hand, "Deal. No Casablanca mush," Angel paused, "Just business. I can live with that,"   
  
Buffy leaned forward and kissed his cheek, sudennly finding his mouth and kissing him back. "Oh, that's a contradiction,"   
  
Angel kissed her deeper, "Or maybe a bit of Gone with the Wind,"   
  
She pulled away, flushed, "Angel, we shouldn't do this. I mean, I know it's been a long time...but we have a job to do. Darla and Drusilla - they're out there. We can't give in to each other. It's too dangerous."   
  
He grabbed her back, shocking her, "It's wrong we've been away from each for too long,"   
  
"But we agreed. It was easier like that. We can't go back on our word," she began as Angel held up his finger, silencing her.   
  
"My whole life is yours. I love you. I've always loved you. I still do." He paused, "I can never let you go,"   
  
Buffy smiled, letting that old feeling overwhelm her. "I love you too," she paused, refocusing her mind on the reason why she was there to begin with. "Angel, we can't do this...."   
  
He brushed her bangs, "It's still there."   
  
She frowned, unsure what he was talking about, "What?"   
  
"The Chemistry. No matter how long we've been away from each other. It's still there,"   
  
Buffy removed herself from his arms, nodding no, "Angel, we can't. We have to focus. Darla and Drusilla...they're out there. They need to be stopped." She paused, her face turning serious, "This needs to stop. I didn't come here to fall back into your arms. I came because I didn't want you to get yourself killed."   
  
Angel frowned, looking down.   
  
"I know the chemistry is still there, Angel. We never lost it to begin with, but we can't think about that - about what we once were." She paused, shaking her head, "I will walk with you, but not like that. We can't do that. I can't. I won't risk my heart again,"   
  
"Risk your heart?" Angel asked, "Is that what Riley did to you? You put all yourself into loving him only it wasn't enough for him?"   
  
She nodded, "This isn't about Riley."   
  
"I know. This is about you."   
  
Buffy shook her head again, "This isn't about Riley or me. It's about what Darla's done to you --- and it needs to stop," she continued, "Angel, I want to help you but we have to put aside our feelings in order too - we just can't feel that way anymore," She cried.   
  
Angel stepped forward, taking hold of her soaked cheek. "Then we won't." He paused, wiping away her tears. He held her small body close to him, "I would never force anything on you. I love you too much to hurt you like that,"   
  
She didn't pull away this time, except smile. "Ditto"   
  



End file.
